


סדקים

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oliver Wood - Freeform, alternative pov to plot, canon character death
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String





	סדקים

לפעמים, לפעמים אוליבר חושב שהוא עומד להתפוצץ. שזה כל כך טוב, זה כל כך, כל כך טוב וזה כל כך, כל כך רחוק. כל כך מחוץ לטווח היד שלו. כשהוא צופה במשחקים והידיים של סדריק רופפות על המטאטא ואוליבר מרגיש שעוד שנייה הוא יצנח וייפול למטה, והנה סדריק מאיץ, ועוזב את המטאטא, ומושיט יד קדימה, ועוד שנייה, אוליבר כבר יכול לראות אותו צונח כמו ציפור ירויה, מתנגש בקרקע בעוצמה. והנה האצבעות החזקות של סדריק נמתחות רק עוד קצת והנה הוא סוגר את האצבעות שלו סביב הכדור הזהוב הקטן ואוליבר מרגיש שאין שום דבר שהוא מחוץ לטווח היד של סדריק דיגורי.

הוא לא אומר לו דבר. הם חולפים אחד על פני השני במסדרונות, רק כתף שמברישה כתף, ואוליבר לא אומר דבר ומבפנים הוא מתפוצץ והכתף שלו מעקצצת והוא חייב לעשות  **משהו**  כי איך אפשר לרצות כל כך הרבה ולא להשיג כלום. סדריק רק מניד בראשו, והשיער החום שלו נופל על הפנים המנומשות והוא חולף על פנים אוליבר שמנסה לא לרקום משמעות נסתרת לתוך האינטונציה או תנועת הראש.

הוא כל כך צריך. כשהוא עוצם עיניים והיד שלו מחליקה אל מתחת לשמיכה הוא מדמיין את סדריק אוחז במטאטא בידיים שנוגעות-לא-נוגעות, שנייה לפני שהוא נופל.

לפעמים הוא מרגיש כמו קפטן כל כך גרוע כי הוא לא מצליח למדר את הרגשות שלו ולתייק כל אחד במקום שלו, לאחסן אותם עד הרגע בו יצטרך אותם. הוא מרגיש כל כך לא ראוי, כאילו הוא לא יכול להכיל רגשות כאלה כשהוא כל כך גמלוני, ורחב כתפיים, ונוירוטי.  **זה**  שורף אותו מבפנים. כמו מיליון כוסיות של וויסקי אש ומיליון משחקי קווידיץ` ומיליון צניחות נואשות לעבר הקואפל שנייה לפני שהטבעת של השער עורפת לו את הראש. הוא פשוט לא מצליח להתרכז וכשפרד אומר, בפעם המיליון "אז מה התוכנית, אולי?" הוא ממצמץ ומתחשק לו לצרוח ולנער את פרד כל כך חזק ולהגיד לו "הלוואי והייתה לי תוכנית כי אני פשוט לא יודע מה לעשות!"

הם מפסידים, כמובן. הם מפסידים. ממקומו ליד השער הוא רואה את הארי צונח, הוא רואה את סדריק מאיץ, ואת האצבעות שלו לוכדות את הסניץ`, ואת ההבעה המבוהלת, האשמה שלו כשהוא מבחין שהארי לא בעקבותיו. אוליבר מאיץ, צונח לכיוונו של הארי, אבל זה לא משנה. הם מפסידים. ההפסד לא מכאיב לו כמו ההבעה של סדריק כשהוא רואה את הארי נופל. היא קצת כמו ההבעה של אוליבר כשהוא מדמיין את סדריק מאבד את הכנפיים.

"הכול בסדר, ווד?" יש יד חמה על הכתף שלו. הוא עומד במגרש הקווידיץ` ליד אחד השערים, ובוהה לעבר השער השני. השמש מדממת לאט לאט לתוך האדמה ומדי הקווידיץ` שלו נדבקים לו לגב. הוא לא זז משם מאז שהפסידו. הוא לא התקלח. הוא לא חשב. הוא לא נשם. הוא רק ביקר את הארי במרפאה וגורש משם, ואז חזר למגרש. הוא כבר לא יודע מה כואב יותר, הצורך לנצח או הצורך לסדריק, וכשהוא מסתובב ורואה את סדריק מולו מתחשק לו לבכות. הוא מהנהן בצורה רובוטית ומנסה לעצום עיניים ולמדר, לכל הרוחות, להרחיק את זה מפני השטח, אבל הוא לא יכול לעצור בעצמו והוא תופס את הצווארון הנקי של החולצה של סדריק בשתי ידיים ומסובב אותו ודוחף אותו על העמוד המרכזי של השער כל כך חזק עד שסדריק נאנק. "אוליבר. זה היה רק משחק!"

אבל זה לא רק משחק, אלוהים, זה כל כך רציני שאוליבר יכול למות והוא רוצה להגיד את זה לסדריק אבל הוא לא יודע איך לגרום לו להבין שהוא כבר לא יכול להפסיד אז הוא מחזיק אותו טיפה יותר חזק ומצמיד את השפתיים שלו לשל סדריק. סדריק קופא תחת המגע שלו ולא זז ולרגע אוליבר מרגיש את הקרקע נשמטת מתחת לרגליים שלו והוא נופל, וצונח, וצונח, ופתאום יש תזוזה והוא מרגיש את הידיים החזקות של סדריק תופסות את הפנים שלו ומרחיקות אותו וזה כמו עוגן לספינה שוקעת. הוא עדיין לופת את החולצה של סדריק וסדריק מחזיק לו את הפנים והוא עוצם עיניים כי הוא פשוט לא רוצה לראות את סדריק נגעל ולועג ומתרחק. יש שקט לרגע ואז סדריק ממלמל "אוליבר..."

ואוליבר, בלי לפקוח את העיניים, אומר "אני לא יכול להפסיד, סדריק, בבקשה" ואז הידיים החזקות של סדריק מושכות אותו קדימה והוא מעז לפקוח את העיניים רק כדי לראות את של סדריק נעצמות והוא נצמד אליו שוב, כל כך חזק שזה כואב בכל הגוף, ומרגיש את העור שלו נשרף בכל נקודה שהוא נוגע בסדריק; שפתיים, לחיים. הידיים שלו עוזבות את החולצה של סדריק. אחת מהן נקברת בתוך השיער החום של הנער השני ומושכת אותו קדימה בעוצמה, כי הוא חייב לגעת יותר ולהרגיש יותר, וסדריק נאנק שוב, והשנייה מתלפפת סביב הגב של סדריק עד שהם צמודים אחד לשני וזה כל כך מושלם וכל כך כואב ואוליבר יודע שאם עכשיו הוא יתעורר ויגלה שהכול חלום אז הוא ימות.

וזה לא חלום, זה כל כך אמיתי. הידיים של סדריק עוזבות את הלחיים שלו ונצמדות למקום אחר אבל זה לא משנה. לסדריק יש ריח של סבון והוא מריח כל כך נקי וטוב ונכון. אוליבר נותן לידיים שלו לשוטט, לגעת, לקחת. לצרוב את העור של הגב של סדריק, של הבטן שלו, זה החזה שלו. הוא צריך לזכור את זה טוב בשביל זמנים רעים יותר כי אין שום סיכוי שזה יימשך ככה והוא צודק כי פתאום סדריק מתרחק והוא אומר "אוליבר. אוליבר, אני לא יכול." והוא מתרחק משם כל כך מהר שאוליבר לא מספיק להגיד דבר, להתחנן.

הוא נכנס למקלחת ומתקלח במים הרותחים ביותר שיש שצורבים את העור שלו עד שהוא אדום ונא ורגיש כי הוא פשוט לא יכול להרגיש את סדריק עליו והוא צריך לטהר את עצמו מהנער השני ולהרחיק אותו ולנתק אותו. הוא היה בטוח שאם הוא ישביע את הצורך הזה הכול יהיה בסדר אבל הצורך רק גדל והוא לא חושב שיצליח לתפקד יותר.

כשסדריק רואה אותו במסדרונות הוא מסמיק ומתרחק והוא תמיד מוקף במיליון חברים ואוליבר רוצה לקלל אותו ולדחוף אותו לקיר ולנשק אותו כל כך חזק כי איך הוא יכול לעשות את זה לאוליבר ובאיזה זכות והוא שוב מרגיש כאילו הוא שוקע.

הם נפגשים במגרש אחרי שבוע. זה לא מכוון, לפחות לא מצד אוליבר שהולך לשם כמעט כל יום כי אולי, אולי היום סדריק יבוא והנה הוא בא והוא זה שמצמיד את אוליבר לקיר של צריף ההלבשה של סלית`רין והוא זה שמרחיק אות עצמו כדי להוריד את החולצה של אוליבר והוא זה שנצמד לאוליבר כמו חיה פצועה. אוליבר זוכר את היום שדין תומס ניסה להסביר לו מה זה חשמל והוא חושב שסוף סוף הוא מבין ואולי זה הכאב הצורב שהוא מרגיש בבית החזה שלו כשהחזה החשוף שלו נוגע בשל סדריק והם כמו שני חלקים של פאזל שסוגרים מעגל חשמלי שמבעיר את הלב של אוליבר וגורם לו לנשוך את הצוואר של סדריק כל כך חזק עד שהוא מקיז דם.

סדריק נאנח והצליל הזה זורם בכל הגוף של אוליבר ומתמקם בראות שלו ויוצא בחזרה באנחה משל עצמו והוא מוצא את עצמו נושך את תנוך האוזן של סדריק ומספר לו ש"סדריק. סדריק, אני צריך אותך. רציתי את זה כל כך הרבה זמן." וסדריק לא אומר כלום אלא רק ממלמל משהו לא ברור ומנשק אותו חזק והלשון שלו נשלחת לטייל על עצם הבריח של אוליבר ואוליבר מבין שאולי זה הדדי ואולי סדריק לא ידע את זה עד עכשיו.

כשהם שוכבים בפעם הראשונה זה גם במגרש הקווידיץ`, מתחת ליציעים. סדריק נושך את השפתיים שלו והוא כל כך פרוע וסמוק והוא מתפתל מתחת לאוליבר ואוליבר מרגיש כאילו הוא אף פעם לא ייתן לו לנצח לפי הדרך שהוא כמעט נאבק בו אבל הו, אלוהים, זה כל כך טוב. זה בדיוק כמו שאוליבר חשב ודמיין ורצה, והידיים של סדריק צורבות אלפי נתיבים בוערים על הגב של אוליבר והן נוגעות-לא-נוגעות בו ומרפרפות מעליו כמו מיליון פרפרים שעשויים מאש. ואוליבר לא יכול לעצור את עצמו והוא גונח וזה רק גורם לסדריק למלמל ללא הכרה. זה כל כך מלוכלך והוא מרגיש את האבנים הקטנות נתקעות לו בגב מבעד לשמיכה הדקה שסדריק הביא איתו אבל איכשהו סדריק מצליח להיות כל כך נקי. סדריק קורא בשם שלו כשהוא גומר ואוליבר מרגיש כאילו אין הרגשה שיותר מתקרבת מזה לשלמות ופתאום הוא מרגיש כמו מישהו ממשי, מוחשי, כי סדריק קרא בשם שלו וזה אומר משהו.

הם נפגשים רק במגרש הקווידיץ` כי אין להם מקום אחר. לא תמיד הם שוכבים. לפעמים הם מדברים ולפעמים הם לא אבל לפחות סדריק שם והוא תמיד נוגע בו והוא תמיד מחזיק את אוליבר במקום ומחזיר אותו לקרקע. אין להם שום מקום אחר. אוליבר יודע שאם זה לא היה קווידיץ`, הם בחיים לא היו נפגשים ככה והוא בחיים לו היה מגלה שהוא צריך את סדריק כמעט כמו שהוא צריך לעוף. אלה שני סוגי אדרנלין שונים ושניהם מרחפים בגוף שלו בכמויות אסטרונומיות כשהוא נוגע בסדריק. סדריק מכסה את הצוואר שלו במיליון נשיקות קלילות, ברכות שלא נגמרת, וכפות הידיים שלו מחוספסות וחמות בצורה בלתי רגילה כשהן תופסות את הכתפיים של אוליבר.

בלילה האחרון של אוליבר בהוגוורטס הם נפגשים שוב. הם יושבים אחד מול השני בשיכול רגליים וסדריק לא אומר מילה. הוא רק נע קדימה, כמעט מטפס עליו וטומן את הפנים שלו בעיקול הצוואר של אוליבר ומתכרבל בין הזרועות שלו כמו ילד אבוד. אוליבר לא יודע איך פתאום הוא נהיה זה שמנחם את סדריק אבל הוא ממלמל מילים חסרות טעם ומשמעות ומפזר הבטחות שווא לכל עבר וסדריק נרגע למרות שאוליבר יודע שהוא לא באמת מאמין. הם פשוט מחזיקים אחד את השני ונשארים ערים כל הלילה ואוליבר לא יודע מה הוא יעשה מעכשיו בלי סדריק אבל הוא יודע שאין לו ברירה והוא מרגיש את הלב שלו מתרסק כשהם יורדים מהרכבת בלונדון וסדריק מנופף לו לשלום ואומר "נתכתב, נכון אולי?"

אוליבר מצטער לפעמים שהם מתכתבים כי זה כואב הרבה יותר מלא לדעת כלום. הוא מוטרף מדאגה ומקנאה כשסדריק אומר "אני לוקח את צ`ו לנשף." או "הארי אמר לי שאנחנו הולכים להילחם בדרקונים." ובכל זאת הוא כותב בחזרה, משפטים מעודדים וריקים מתוכן או קליפות של עצות. סדריק מספר לו על התוכניות שלו. "למדתי לחש שמקפיא חפצים דוממים עד שהם קרים מספיק כדי להישבר. אולי זה יקפיא גם אש." וסדריק מתפלל לטוב.

הם נפגשים בחופשות. אוליבר משוחרר מפאדלמיר בחופש והוא מוצא את הדרך המהירה ביותר להגיע אל סדריק ואז הם נצמדים אחד לשני נואשות ואוליבר לא רוצה לעזוב, הוא רק רוצה לעמוד שם ולהחזיק את סדריק ולהרגיש אותו. כי הוא כל כך לבד. אין לו יותר כלום וקווידיץ` כבר לא מרגש אותו כשאין את סדריק שם והמגרש בפאדלמיר כל כך ריק וקר. סדריק תופס את היד שלו ומוביל אותו לתוך הבית. ההורים שלו לא נמצאים והוא מושך אותו לתוך החדר ומצמיד אותו לקיר ונאנח לתוך הפה שלו כמו אדם טובע שנושם סוף סוף. הם נופלים, מסובכים אחד בשני, על המיטה אבל זה רך מידי וזר מידי ובסופו של דבר הם מוצאים את עצמם צמודים אחד לשני על השטיח כי רק הרצפה קשה מספיק וקרה מספיק ורק אז זה כואב מספיק כדי לדעת שהם שוב שלמים. אוליבר לא רוצה לעזוב את סדריק. הוא רוצה להישאר לידו, איתו, בתוכו לנצח ולא לתת לאף אחד לראות אותו או להתקרב אליו, אבל ההורים של סדריק חוזרים הביתה והבנים מתלבשים במהירות ומנסים לא להראות סמוקים מידי כשהם עומדים מול החלון וסדריק מסביר לאוליבר בקול רועד על הנוף.

הוא מקבל חופש כדי ללכת ולראות את המשימה האחרונה, אבל האימון מסתיים רק באותו ערב. הוא סופר את השעות, הדקות, השניות, ועולה על האוטונוס המוקדם ביותר ונוסע הכי מהר שהוא יכול והלב שלו פועם כל כך חזק והוא רק רוצה לראות את סדריק, סוף סוף, ולדעת שסדריק מסיים ללמוד ושהם יהיו ביחד לתמיד ושהוא לא יצטרך לפחד יותר.

השמש נוטפת טיפות של זהב ומאירה את העולם מחדש כשהוא מתקרב להוגסמיד אבל הוא יודע שמשהו לא בסדר כשהוא יורד מהאוטונוס ומביט מסביב. הוא מתחנן למדאם רוזמרטה שתיתן לו להשתמש באח שלה ומוצא את עצמו במשרד של מינרווה מקגונגל והיא יושבת שם, כאילו שהיא ציפתה לו ועל הפרצוף שלה יש הבעה מיוסרת. "מר ווד. איזו הפתעה." אבל היא לא נשמעת מופתעת, או שמחה.

אף אחד לא מספר לו מה קרה והוא יודע שקרה משהו רע, כי כולם בוכים במסדרונות, ומחבקים אחד את השני והכול כל כך שקט ודומם ומת. כשהוא מגיע לאולם הגדול הוא קופא. אליסיה ספינט רואה אותו בכניסה וקופצת עליו, מחבקת אותו חזק וממלמלת "אוי, אוליבר. אוי, אוליבר." הוא דוחף אותה וממהר פנימה ואז הוא רואה את זה וזה גורם לברכיים שלו לרעוד ומזל שאליסיה שם כי הוא נשען עליה והוא מרגיש כאילו הוא עומד למות. והפרצוף של סדריק מחייך אליו מתוך תמונה גדולה, ומנופף, והכול מוצף בפרחים ובמכתבים ובנרות ולא יכול להיות שסדריק לא הולך להיות שם כדי להריח אותם ולקרוא אותם ולראות אותם ואוליבר מוצא פתאום כוח לעמוד והוא הודף את אליסיה הצידה.

"איפה הוא." הוא אומר כי אליסיה מספרת לו הכול והוא רץ למרפאה כל כך מהר שהרגליים שלו בוערות מכאב. ובמרפאה יש כמה מיטות תפוסות, באחת מהן שוכב הארי פוטר והוא ישן או מעולף והשנייה מוסתרת על ידי וילונות קשים וקרים. אוליבר נע לעברה ומרגיש חלש וקטן ושקוף. מדאם פומפרי רצה לעברו וצועקת `מר ווד!` ו`אין לך רשות להיות כאן!` אבל זה לא מעניין אותו והוא אומר לה את זה ושהוא צריך לראות אותו, חייב לראות אותו, בבקשה, את חייבת להבין, זה כל מה שאני רוצה. זה כל מה שחשוב לי. והוא מבינה ומתרחקת ורק אומרת שימהר כי המשפחה כבר בדרך כדי לקחת אותו. הוא לא מעיז להסתכל מבעד לוילון בהתחלה אבל סדריק פשוט נראה כאילו הוא ישן, ועוד שנייה הוא יתעורר ויחייך אל אוליבר. אוליבר לא יכול שלא לשלוח יד ולהסיט כמה שערות ממצחו של סדריק והוא לא יכול לעצור את עצמו מלהישען קדימה ולנשק אותו פעם אחרונה אבל השפתיים שלו קפואות וקשות וזה כמו בפעם הראשונה, רק שעכשיו הוא לא פוקח עיניים ונוגע בו ומחזיק את הפנים שלו ומושך אותו קדימה. ואוליבר מרגיש את הלב שלו מתקרר כמו השפתיים של סדריק, כל כך קר שהוא יכול להישבר.

הוא לא יכול להיות שם יותר והוא יוצא מהמרפאה ורץ החוצה וכולם בוכים וזה שובר לו את הלב לרסיסים של קרח כי אף אחד מהם לא הכיר את סדריק כמוהו, והיה איתו, ולידו, ובתוכו. והוא רץ במסדרונות ומתעלם מכל מי שקורא לו. הוא רק רץ ורץ, ויורד במדרגות עד שהוא מגיע לאולם הכניסה, והוא יוצא החוצה ורץ במדשאות הגדולות, וכל הזעם וחוסר האונים מתכלים בתוכו ונשרפים כמו בכבשן ומזינים את הרגליים שלו והוא רץ עד למגרש הקווידיץ`. אבל הכול הרוס שם, והאדמה הפוכה ושאריות של משוכות טבעיות פזורות פה ושם וצינה לא טבעית חודרת דרך הסריג שלו. סדריק מת, והמגרש הרוס, ואין יותר כלום, ואוליבר יודע שכבר לא נשאר מהם שום דבר.


End file.
